42
by ahkkin
Summary: kyungsoo perlu berhenti berpikir keras untuk jawaban dua angka. — baeksoo. au.


_**42  
**_ _a d.o/baekhyun fanfiction_

written by **ahkkin  
** cover image by **ahkkin  
** beta-ed by **breakingbubble**

 _no profits are taken from this fictional work,  
_ _all rights reserved.  
_ _®2017._

* * *

00:42.

Besok hari Senin. Ungkapan lebih sederhana dari kalimat ' _hei, nak, bangunlah dan kembali ke realita karena neraka memutuskan untuk ikut menitipkan sebuah hari ketika malaikat merencanakan kalender untuk mengingatkanmu tentang mereka_ '—bukan kalimat yang menyenangkan atau efisien untuk dibaca. Kalau kau tidak tahu, _besok hari Senin_ juga berarti sinonim dengan hal-hal lain yang terasa seperti benda titisan neraka. Awal dari pening tak berujung. Mulai dari kekacauan yang akan dibahas selama seminggu penuh.

Dalam hal-hal lain, maksudnya adalah tumpukan tugas yang menggunung hingga hampir menyentuh langit-langit, jadwal kuliah yang sudah luntur akibat sering disentuh, kuis-kuis dadakan dari dosen yang butuh bahan hiburan, dan masih banyak lagi. Oh, derita kehidupan seorang mahasiswa.

Hal-hal itu juga yang akan dihadapi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo esok pagi; tugas, jadwal, kuis. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mahasiswa kelas tengah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang memutuskan bahwa malam ini mereka akan menjadi pembangkang kecil. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang justru bersantai di taman belakang rumah tempat mereka indekos, memandangi kelap-kelip gemintang di atas sana.

Baekhyun tidak suka asap rokok, jadi Kyungsoo mau tidak mau menyetujui hal itu dan menahan hasrat untuk menyesap gulungan tembakau lalu menghembuskan asapnya. Padahal itu bisa menjadi sebuah adisi pada skenario yang saat ini sedang mereka proyeksikan: malam sunyi penuh bintang, angin sepoi-sepoi, nafas beraroma _espresso_ yang masih panas. Tambahkan sedikit _asap_ _sigaret_ , wow, itu bisa menjadi sebuah potongan episode yang selalu didambakan oleh gadis-gadis muda dan situasi yang seringkali terlewat di kepala pujangga-pujangga ulung. Kyungsoo ingin beranggapan bahwa itu bisa membantunya meraih inspirasi, namun dia lebih ingin menghormati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beranggapan bahwa Kyungsoo terlalu stagnan dalam mengidekan bait prosanya, jadi dia ingin sesuatu yang baru. Kyungsoo ingin tersinggung, namun di akhir, dia tidak berkata apa-apa ketika Baekhyun menuntun telunjuknya. Mereka mulai menyeret jari telunjuk di udara; menyambung satu titik dengan titik lain, mengira-ngira apa nama yang pas untuk menamai mahakarya mereka itu. Mungkin Ares, karena dua titik di ujung itu membentuk sebuah sudut yang setajam tombaknya. Mungkin Afrodit, karena titik-titik itu membentuk lengkung lembut yang cantik. Atau mungkin Hera dan Zeus...

"Tidak, itu terlihat seperti anak anjing! Telinganya turun dan ekornya tegak berdiri," kekeh Baekhyun. Kyungsoo menghela napas sebal—dia _berusaha_ menjadi puitis, sesuai saran Baekhyun sendiri, karena tugas bait puisinya belum selesai dan dia tidak memiliki inspirasi apapun. Dia bukanlah orang romantis yang bisa berkata-kata manis dalam sebuah kejapan mata, Baekhyun harus belajar untuk mengingat itu. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya, "Terima kasih banyak, Baekhyun. Kau jadi mengingatkanku pada anak anjing Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mempertahankan senyumnya, mungkin menjadi sedikit lebar. "Aku tahu, aku imut, kan?"

Kyungsoo melengos, ada senyum asimetris yang tumbuh di bibirnya. "Tidak. Kau berisik dan menyebalkan."

Itu bukan bahan candaan, namun Baekhyun tertawa. "Wow, aku merasa sangat terharu," sahutnya. Kedua iris gelap Kyungsoo tidak tampak peduli—pasang itu tetap tertuju pada hamparan gemerlap langit malam. Pijar bintang-bintang membuatnya puas, seolah titik-titik terang itu menyusunkan kalimat untuknya. Kalimat-kalimat sederhana yang cantik—yang cantik _seperti Baekhyun—_ Kyungsoo hanya tinggal menyusunnya nanti.

Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ada dentuman-dentuman nada yang mengalun dengan lembut dan itu milik Baekhyun. Samar, namun cukup baginya untuk didengarkan; ketukan yang stagnan, not-not rendah tidak sampai oktaf baru. Melalui jemari Baekhyun yang lihai menarik garis dari satu titik ke titik lain—ketukan satu per empat, sepertinya, atau satu pertiga. "Menurutku bintang itu objek yang cantik," komentar si lelaki berambut cokelat madu. Kyungsoo ingin bercanda, ' _tidak secantik kamu_ ,' namun dia sepertinya masih cukup waras untuk mengatakan itu. Sahutan pelan dari bibirnya, "Oh, ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia bukan orang yang puitis seperti Kyungsoo, diksi-diksi megah yang cantik membencinya. Acap kali dia mencoba, mereka selalu menolak—maka dari itu, Baekhyun sudah menyerah dari dulu. "Mhm," Dentuman dari ujung jarinya tidak berhenti—ketukan di udara, bintik-bintik cahaya menjadi patokannya. Atensi Kyungsoo jatuh pada gerak lembut itu, tanpa sadar benaknya perlahan mengulangi tempo yang tidak pernah Baekhyun ucapkan. "Mereka berpijar sendiri. Di tengah-tengah malam yang gelap, bukankah itu cantik? Bintang-bintang itu memberi cahaya yang menjadi petunjuk. Tidak seperti lampu jalanan yang justru menyesatkan. Bahkan terkadang mereka memberi kesempatan bagi kita untuk memohon ketika mereka jatuh ke bumi..."

Bintang-bintang itu sendiri menjadi refleksi di manik Baekhyun, seolah-olah mendengarkan cuapan remaja tanggung tersebut. Mungkin kalau mereka punya wajah, mereka sedang tersenyum kearahnya sekarang—puas dengan ungkapan sederhana yang terlantun dari bibir tipisnya. Seperti itulah Baekhyun—diksi cantik membencinya, maka dia tidak pernah menggunakan pilihan kata yang membingungkan; kata-kata yang sederhana, yang Kyungsoo suka. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengangguk kecil, "Pemikiran yang bagus."

Kepala Baekhyun menoleh, mengarah kepada Kyungsoo yang ada di sisinya. Kedua kelopak matanya mengerjap sebentar sebelum senyum tipis, senyum penuh arti. "Tidak. Kurasa itu pemikiran yang sedih," sahutnya pelan. Ketukan di jarinya berhenti, Kyungsoo tidak akan berbohong kalau dia berkata kecewa dengan itu karena dia suka tempo yang diberikan Baekhyun. "Manusia tidak berharap hal baik ketika teman mereka mati—bintang jatuh itu sama seperti mati, kan?—kasihan sekali kalau para bintang seperti itu."

Itu pemikiran yang yang cukup dalam, untuk ukuran orang seperti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata ketika dua optik milik Baekhyun mengobservasinya, sedikit terkejut karena jarang Baekhyun memperhatikan hal macam itu (atau Kyungsoo saja yang terlalu sibuk dengan mengagumi _nya_ ). "Kupikir itu bisa menjadi topik yang cukup puitis untuk dibicarakan. Bukankah kau punya tugas puisi?"

Kyungsoo mengekspektasi Baekhyun tahu, memang—dia terkadang mengeluh tentang banyaknya tugas yang harus diselesaikan dalam rentang waktu begitu pendek, dosen-dosen menyebalkan. Namun sepanjang ingatannya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah benar-benar mengatakan apa saja tugas-tugas itu? Pada satu waktu, mungkin saja dia bisa tidak sengaja mengucapkannya dan tidak ingat dengan apa yang telah dikatakan. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak pernah menyadari bahwa Baekhyun akan seteliti itu. Di saat seperti ini—Kyungso baru memahami kalau dia tidak mengenal Baekhyun sejauh apa yang dia kira.

Pujangga muda itu hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Kurasa cukup menarik," gumamnya. Baekhyun tertawa kecil, ia kembali menoleh untuk memperhatikan bintang. Kyungsoo merasa dirinya perlahan kehilangan kewarasan ketika jari telunjuknya sendiri mengarah pada tangan Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan kembali menyeret udara. "Tangan yang bagus, ngomong-ngomong."

Baekhyun bahkan tidak perlu menoleh untuk menyahuti komentar tidak penting Kyungsoo. "Aku tahu. Kau sudah bilang itu tadi pagi."

Kyungsoo biasanya akan tersipu, tapi kali ini dia hanya mengendikkan bahu. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini kecuali Baekhyun. "Memang. Hal yang punya nilai estetika lebih harus diapresiasi sebanyak mungkin."

"Kau tidak pernah mengapresiasiku sebagai teman sekamarmu. Aku, 'kan, juga bernilai estetika."

"Aku hanya mengutip dosen filsafatku."

Baekhyun tetap tidak terlihat tersinggung barang sedikit. Koreksi, dia sepertinya memang tidak akan dan tidak bisa tersinggung. Tangannya tak lagi mengepal, justru membuka membentuk angka lima. Jari-jarinya yang ramping dan elegan digerakkan dengan perlahan, mengapit salah satu bintang yang paling terang di antara jari telunjuk dan jari manisnya. Kyungsoo berpikir kalau jemari Baekhyun memang diciptakan untuk itu—bintang-bintang di atas sana pasti malu karena pesona mereka kalah oleh jemari anak manusia. "Kyungsoo, kau sastrawan," Kyungsoo hampir menyahutinya dengan menambahkan kata _calon_ , namun sepertinya Baekhyun masih ingin berbicara. "Apa jawaban yang sesungguhnya dari dunia, kehidupan, dan semuanya?"

Pertanyaan mudah, Baekhyun salah kalau berteka-teki seperti itu. "Empat puluh dua."

Kyungsoo adalah mahasiswa sastra—sastra Inggris, tepatnya. Buku _The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy_ diselesaikannya di tahun pertama (sepertiga karena tugas, dua per tiga karena dia penasaran), sebelum Baekhyun pindah ke tempat mereka tinggal sekarang. Bahkan dia pernah menulis sebuah esai tentang buku itu, walau tidak pernah benar-benar selesai dan mungkin kertasnya sudah hilang—tapi Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah lupa apa yang paling melekat di pikirannya; _what is the ultimate answer of the life, the universe, and everything? Six by nine. Forty two._

Tetapi—yang diperolehnya bukanlah pekikan kecewa Baekhyun yang sering didengarnya ketika Kyungsoo mengambil jatah minuman bersodanya, melainkan sebuah kekehan kecil yang lemah dan jawaban, "Itu jawaban milik Douglas Adams. Aku ingin jawaban milikmu."

Kyungsoo punya jawaban untuk itu—sebuah penjelasan yang disimpulkannya setelah sekian lama berpikir (makalah itu tidak pernah selesai, Kyungsoo menemukan jawabannya hampir di tahun ketiganya). Oh, dia bisa mengambilkan kopian dari buku itu sekarang untuk ditunjukkan pada Baekhyun. Beserta sisa-sisa catatan kecilnya yang mungkin masih tersempil di sana, dalam potongan-potongan _post-it_ note berwarna-warni dan bolpoin hitam. Tentang beberapa teori yang cukup membingungkan—kehidupan, reinkarnasi, kematian...

Semua secara matematis; sangat mendetail dan rumit. Maka tidak salah kalau Kyungsoo merasa benar-benar sangat emosi sekali (wow, betapa tidak efektifnya) ketika Douglas Adams dengan mudahnya bilang kalau itu hanya candaan— _duduk di kursi, aku menatap taman dan berpikir, '42 cukup bagus'. Dan aku menulisnya. Cerita selesai_. Itu terasa seperti ejekan untuknya yang telah menghabiskan waktu dan tenaga, Kyungsoo berpikir kalau memang begitu akhirnya—seharusnya Douglas Adams tidak melontar pertanyaan itu saja sekalian.

Jadi, Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahu ketika Baekhyun bertanya demikian. Ia memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jawaban yang sekiranya bisa memuaskan Baekhyun—jawaban yang Baekhyun paham, yang bisa disukai Baekhyun. "Empat puluh dua," Ada jeda sejenak. Itu tidak terdengar benar di telinganya, maka Kyungsoo segera menambahi. Dia agak kurang yakin. "kurasa. Douglas Adams mungkin saja benar. Kau mungkin berpikiran sama denganku kalau kau memikirkannya."

Baekhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Sama denganku?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, ujung telunjuknya mengarah kepada salah satu titik yang dipilihnya acak. "Empat puluh dua," Selipan sebuah kekeh kecil, wajahnya lembut. "Kau belum sadar juga? Kuliahmu selama ini _ngapain_ saja?"

Jeda jatuh di antara mereka, mata Baekhyun menyipit—Kyungso menelan salivanya sendiri. Tidak, tidak mungkin dia salah. Kyungsoo memang bukan jago dalam urusan komputer semacamnya; tapi demi topik ini, dia telah menghabiskan waktu seharian untuk berusaha memahami beberapa istilah yang digunakan dalam teori penjelasan angka empat puluh dua milik Douglas Adams. Begitu teliti, dari banyak sumber yang meyakinkannya. Terutama untuk jawaban ini, dia telah mempersiapkan sejak lama, memutuskan bahwa ini adalah jawaban paling dia suka. Dan Kyungsoo juga pernah melihat istilah yang sama di salah satu kertas-kertas Baekhyun...

"Oh," Suara Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke pendengaran Kyungsoo—meruntuhkan lamunan dan segala kekhawatirannya. Kekehan itu, juga. Ada sebuah kurva lega yang muncul di bibir Kyungsoo untuk itu. "Empat puluh dua. Asterik. Aku tidak tahu kau juga mempelajari hal-hal seperti itu?"

 _Jackpot, baby_.

"Aku hanya penasaran," Kyungsoo memutuskan bahwa itu adalah jawaban yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Tidak sepenuhnya salah juga, dia memang benar-benar penasaran dengan hal itu dan mencari cukup banyak referensi—ya, ya, faktor X berupa adanya Baekhyun memang membantu, tapi, intinya dia tidak berbohong, kan? Dia tidak mungkin membiarkan satu saja kesalahan dalam berucap membuat Baekhyun menertawainya selama setahun penuh sebagai candaan tahunan— _been there done that, not recommended_. "Banyak informasi dan aku mencarinya satu-satu. Kurasa itu adalah alasan yang paling masuk akal."

Karena tidak mungkin Do Kyungsoo akan menjawabnya dengan: _oh, tentu saja! Aku selalu terbayang wajahmu dua puluh empat per tujuh, tentu saja aku mempelajarinya untuk membuatmu kagum!—i_ tu hanya terjadi di buku-buku romansa fiksi yang suka sekali direferensikan oleh salah seorang koleganya. _Heck_ , bahkan buku itu tidak cukup bagus untuk dibaca, sebenarnya. Ngomong-ngomong—Kyungsoo pasti sudah sinting kalau dia sampai mengeluarkan kata-kata itu. Kecuali dia tadi menenggak beberapa botol soju untuk memudahkannya menuangkan susunan-susunan huruf di atas kertas dan dia melupakannya, itu entah.

Kekehan yang begitu manis kembali terdengar memasuki telinga. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar di pipi—jemarinya menggenggam rerumputan dengan erat. Embus udara sangat membeku, tapi dia tidak merasa kedinginan. "Kamu benar-benar rajin."

 _Kamu benar-benar rajin_ ; terdengar seperti mantra di kepala Kyungsoo. Tidak banyak yang mengapresiasinya seperti itu, orang-orang menganggap remeh kalau apresiasi hanyalah formalitas yang tidak perlu. Itu pemikiran yang kurang ajar—pujangga sepertinya, menyusun alfabet tidaklah mudah walau ujung jemarinya sudah ahli. Walau Baekhyun mungkin saja hanya mengucapkan itu berdasarkan formalitas, namun dia tetap mengatakannya. Itu sudah _sangat_ lebih dari cukup bagi Kyungsoo.

"Soo-ya, lihat. Kupikir kita bisa menamai itu Rasi Cemara," panggil Baekhyun tiba-tiba, bukan sesuatu yang relevan dengan topik yang baru saja mereka bicarakan. Namun, Baekhyun selalu relevan untuk Kyungsoo, jadi—Kyungsoo tetap buru-buru menoleh untuk mengikuti arah tunjuk jemarinya, menarik garis berbentuk gabungan segitiga dan persegi panjang pada langit. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, ia masih mengulang-ulang pola itu. Segitiga-persegi panjang. Sukar sekali rasanya bagi Kyungsoo untuk menahan senyum di bibirnya. "Atau rumah dengan atap tinggi. Bukankah itu mengingatkanmu pada gereja yang pernah kita kunjungi bersama Minseok- _hyung_ di Gyeonggi? Atapnya tinggi dan lancip seperti pohon cemara."

Pemikirannya tidak pernah berubah; pemikiran anak-anak yang sederhana, entah sampai di usianya yang keberapa. Pemikiran dalam itu memang hanya sesekali datangnya, Kyungsoo sedikit menyesal karena tidak mengapresiasinya lebih lagi tadi. Geligi Kyungsoo yang rapi mau tidak mau ikut tampil pada senyumnya kali ini, kepalanya menggeleng pelan. "Ya, namai saja Rasi Katedral Cemara. Lengkap," ujarnya. Baekhyun ikut tertawa, mereka saling berpandangan dengan residu-residu tawa yang masih tersisa di wajah.

"Kyungsoo," Suara Baekhyun enak didengar—mungkin karena lamanya dia sudah berkutat dengan urusan vokal, Kyungsoo tahu kalau Baekhyun pada waktu-waktu tertentu akan menyempatkan diri untuk menyanyi di kafe milik Minseok. Dan dia cocok melakukan itu, suaranya bagus. Kalau bukan karena egonya dan Minseok yang tidak pernah berhenti menggoda, dia pasti selalu duduk di bangku paling depan tiap kali Baekhyun menyanyi. "Ya?"

Kyungsoo sendiri sesungguhnya paham musik, ayahnya pemain cello profesional dan ibunya guru vokal. Tapi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta bukanlah ketukan-ketukan not naik turun yang dibarengi dengan iringan alat musik—melainkan rangkaian alfabet dan kata yang berkonstelasi menjadi sebuah arti cemerlang. Orang tuanya memang sedikit kecewa, itu dulu. Kyungsoo sudah lama membuang cita-cita musiknya demi mengejar bait-bait puisi di buku sastranya. "Boleh aku bertanya lagi?" Baekhyun bertanya.

Pujangga muda itu mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. "Bertanyalah. Tanya tidak dosa."

Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin menambahkan sebuah pepatah yang sangat dia suka— _curiosity kills the cat, but satisfaction brought it back—_ namun rasanya itu tidak perlu. Cukup kiranya dua kalimat tersebut untuk menyalurkan maksudnya. Kalau Baekhyun justru tidak paham dan berbelit tentang pepatah itu sampai pagi tiba, Kyungsoo bisa mati penasaran karena pertanyaan yang boleh jadi hanya tersimpan di benak mahasiswa ilmu komputer itu.

"Kita sudah berteman sejak lama, sejak aku pertama datang ke sini dengan Sehun," Bukan sebuah memori yang menyenangkan untuk diingat, Kyungsoo akui. Hari pertama kedatangan Baekhyun _cukup_ membuat seisi kos menjadi ramai. Sebenarnya lebih ke hari pertama kedatangan Baekhyun _yang membuat_ _Kyungsoo marah besar_ dan seisi kos menjadi ramai. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Kyungsoo yang marah adalah Kyungsoo yang paling tidak boleh didekati, lebih menyeramkan daripada singa betina hamil yang kelaparan. Kyungsoo sudah tidak baik _mood_ nya hari itu dan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun menyebalkan. Jadi itu bukan gabungan yang menyenangkan.

Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, sepertinya tidak usah diulang lagi karena Kyungsoo tidak ingin merusak suasana dengan ingatan menjengkelkan itu.

Baekhyun menarik sebuah napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang belum terlontar. Kedua maniknya tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo, membuat lelaki bermata lebar itu mengernyitkan dahi tatkala menunggu dalam tanda tanya besar adalah hal yang harus dilakukannya. Pemuda berambut cokelat muda di hadapannya tidak terlihat ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan apa yang dimulainya, Kyungsoo ingin sekali sabar sedikit waktu lagi. "Menurutmu,"

Jeda. Bibir Kyungsoo terlipat, mengantisipasi apapun. "Kita bisa jadi apa nantinya?"

Ada hening setelahnya, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat itu. Mungkin dia sudah terlalu sinting sehingga pertanyaan sederhana Baekhyun bisa terdengar rancu seperti itu. Atau mungkin pendengarannya tidak ada masalah, seperti kepalanya, hanya imajinasinya yang terlalu ingin main-main. Atau sungguhan Baekhyun berkata demikian dan Kyungsoo hanya terlalu lama menyadarinya...

Itu pertanyaan tidak terduga. Salah satu dari sekian pertanyaan yang menurut Kyungsoo hampir tidak mungkin untuk dikatakan oleh Byun Baekhyun (ungkapan-unkapan lainnya meliputi ' _Do Kyungsoo hari ini kau tampak tampan, mau jalan bersamaku?_ ', ' _jadikan aku inspirasimu'_ , dan segenap hal-hal penuh delusi lainnya). Pipinya sakit menahan senyum, namun dia tidak boleh terlalu bodoh untuk benar-benar menunjukkan senyumnya. Jemari mencengkeram rumput, kedua sorot tetap ada pada Baekhyun.

Apa. Apa. _Apa_. Kyungsoo butuh definisi sedikit, namun kamus yang selalu terselip di kepalanya (kamus yang benar-benar berbeda dengan yang digunakannya di kampus, tentu saja) terasa seperti menguap begitu saja. Hilang, berkeretak rapuh berikut dengan dadanya yang terasa meledak-ledak oleh perasaan yang menyesakkan akal pikirannya. Dia seharusnya bisa memilih kata yang mudah agar Baekhyun bisa mengerti, itu pertanyaan yang mudah. Namun mengapa Kyungsoo justru merasakan alisnya berkedut seiring dengan isi kepalanya yang berputar-putar?

Apakah Baekhyun ingin selamanya, atau hanya sekejap, atau selesai setelah ini, atau diulang lagi?

Kyungsoo bisa saja berlari ke kamarnya sekarang, menarik buku bersampul oranye polos yang di halaman pertamanya ditulis dengan huruf _hangul_ berukuran besar: Byun. Baek. Hyun., dan menunjukkannya kepada Baekhyun. Ada banyak penjelasan yang dia tulis di sana, yang baik dan yang tidak. Semua memiliki penjabaran cukup mendetail untuk menjawab penasaran. Itu bisa menjadi sebuah jawaban yang memuaskan. Baekhyun bisa memilih sendiri mana jawaban yang paling disukai oleh hatinya...

Kalau Kyungsoo boleh memilih, dia akan menjawab dengan sesuatu yang lebih sederhana. Embus angin mengusak rambutnya, membuatnya makin bimbang dengan diksi mana yang harus dipilih untuk memenuhi permintaan Baekhyun. Namun apa yang diinginkannya tak kunjung keluar, tak kunjung datang untuk memberinya kesempatan menjawab. Benak kepalanya menjerit minta _jawaban sederhana,_ tapi lidahnya kelu. Remaja berambut cokelat muda itu masih tersenyum, apa dia berencana untuk menunggu sepanjang hari hanya untuk Kyungsoo?

Ini _hanya_ Byun Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo merasa dia benar-benar gila.

"Jawablah bukan untuk memuaskanku," celetuk Baekhyun tiba-tiba—seolah bisa membaca isi kepala Kyungsoo, atau hanya semua itu tertulis terlalu jelas di raut mukanya. Mungkin yang kedua. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa apa yang diteriakkan seisi kepalanya tercetak jelas di sepasang sorot matanya. Kedua netra Kyungsoo mengerjap sedikit lebih pelan, berusaha mengirim perintah kepada jemarinya untuk diam dan menahan semua ledakan emosi di dadanya. Baekhyun seperti tengah mengejeknya, senyum arti ganda. "Kita bisa jadi apa nantinya?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Dia dekat sekali dengan menyerah.

Sepertinya jawaban berupa kesimpulan dari buku bersampul oranye itu adalah yang terbaik—ini terdengar seperti anak-anak remaja sedang jatuh cinta, Kyungsoo cuma berharap Baekhyun tidak akan mengejeknya. Dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan kepalanya pening seharian hanya karena pertanyaan lima kata, matanya terpejam untuk waktu yang cukup lama sebelum kembali menyapa kesabaran Baekhyun.

"Empat puluh dua."

Baekhyun tersenyum—lantas tertawa kecil, sebuah cubitan gemas di pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit lebih gempal daripada pipinya sendiri. Alis tebal pujangga itu naik dengan bingung, tanda tanya besar di atas kepalanya. "Kamu lucu. Darimana kamu tahu itu jawaban yang aku inginkan?"

Tidak perlu definisi detail. Angka adalah definisinya. Apa itu yang Baekhyun inginkan? Sesederhana itukah jalan pikirannya? Mendengar perkataan yang diutarakan Baekhyun dalam sepersekian waktu tersebut, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan rumput-rumput yang ada di genggamannya telah lama tercabut dari tanah. Perasaannya campur aduk, bibirnya tak lagi bisa menahan kurva yang saat ini pasti kelihatan sangat bodoh di wajahnya. Ibu Kos bisa marah nanti—apakah harga rumput mahal? Aha, tapi itu bisa dipikirkannya nanti. Hangat yang menjalar hingga puncak kepalanya terasa lebih menyenangkan untuk dibicarakan.

Telunjuk milik Baekhyun menyentuh ujung hidungnya sekilas, remaja itu berguling ke sisi tubuhnya untuk bisa memandang Kyungsoo dengan lebih mudah. "Kamu bilang empat puluh dua, aku boleh melakukan ini dan tetap memanggilmu teman?" Telunjuk itu kini mengetuk-etuk bibir tipis empunya. Kyungsoo mengerjap—ketika ia paham, senyumnya kembali dan ia mengangguk kecil. "Boleh."

Kecupan singkat yang terasa seperti hinggapan kupu-kupu itu merupakan kecupan yang baik. Kyungsoo tidak salah menilai kalau bibir Baekhyun terasa begitu lembut di permukaan kulitnya, tidak sia-sia selama ini dia iri kepada Sehun yang bisa menikmati bibir itu hampir setiap waktu—mengecualikan gigi Baekhyun yang suka menggigit setelah itu, memang, dasar dewa _skinship_. Aneh memang, iri dengan sepupu Baekhyun. Jelas Sehun mempunyai kesempatan karena Baekhyun memang sudah lama sekali dekat dengannya—ah, sialan, apapun itu pokoknya Kyungsoo iri! Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, yang hadir di penglihatannya pertama kali adalah air muka Baekhyun—tersenyum, manis dan hangat. Bibirnya merekahkan merah senyum.

"Apa saja yang bisa kulakukan padamu?"

Kyungsoo terkikik. Baekhyun memang sukar dipahami jalan pikirannya.

"Empat puluh dua."

Angin berembus lagi, bintang-bintang bergumam iri. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memakan waktu lama di bawah temaram lintang sebelum memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dengan beriringan (Tuhan tahu apa yang mereka lakukan setelahnya). Besok hari Senin, namun malam ini terasa seperti surga. Langit tidak henti-hentinya berbisik-bisik—mungkin mereka iri seperti bintang, atau mereka sedang merencanakan sesuatu lagi. Besok pagi, Kyungsoo penasaran apakah wajah cerah dan kecupan manis Baekhyun bisa membuat neraka seindah tawa renyahnya.

* * *

 **A/N** : Dalam ASCII, 42 itu simbol asterik (tanda bintang (*)). Artinya nol atau lebih—bisa diartikan dengan "apa saja". Jadi Kyungsoo jawab kalau dia dan Baekhyun bisa jadi apa saja, dan Baekhyun bisa melakukan apa saja padanya :D. Kemarin sempat baca ini di dashboard Tumblr, tapi lupa siapa yang ngepost. :(


End file.
